


Kerzenschein und Müdigkeit

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Series: Man for all Seasons [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie lächelt ihn süffisant an, wohl wissend, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Situation ist.<br/>„James, wieso machst du es für uns beide so schwer – lass uns doch wie ganz normale Menschen miteinander umgehen! Du tust ja ganz so, als wären wir Feinde, Gegenspieler ...“<br/>Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Sind wir das nicht?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerzenschein und Müdigkeit

Der Kellnerin, die die Speisekarte nach dem Abgeben der Bestellung wieder abholt schenkt Lester ein Lächeln, nicht jedoch der Frau, die ihm am Tisch gegenüber sitzt.  
Christine Johnson.

Sie lächelt ihn süffisant an, wohl wissend, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Situation ist.  
„James, wieso machst du es für uns beide so schwer – lass uns doch wie ganz normale Menschen miteinander umgehen! Du tust ja ganz so, als wären wir Feinde, Gegenspieler ...“  
Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Sind wir das nicht?“  
„Wir wollen beide die selbe Sache – Forschen, Wissenschaft, Wahrheit.“  
„Meinen Job. Der Unterschied hierbei ist, das ich ihn bereits habe und bestimmt nicht wieder weggeben werde.“  
Sie versucht ein Lachen, doch es klingt irgendwie fehl am Platz. „Ich weiß ja, dass du dich schon immer für den hellsten Stern am Himmel hieltest, doch dein Job ist nicht das Ziel meiner Träume. Alles in allem sitzt du schließlich bloß in einem Büro herum und kommandierst ein Team welches ich chaotischer nie gesehen habe, ich glaube nicht, dass ich daran Freude hätte.“  
Er verzieht den Mund und starrt auf das Glas Wein vor ihm. Sein spontaner Drang ist, es in einem Ruck hinunterzustürzen, doch dass Christine glaubt er sei ein Alkoholiker geworden ist das letzte, was er erreichen möchte.

„Und?“, sie lächelt erwartungsvoll.  
„Was und?“  
„Ich warte auf eine scharfsinnige Antwort – habe ich eben nicht dein Ehrgefühl verletzt?“  
„Pff.“ Er stößt hart Luft aus, was soll er sagen? „Mein Ehrgefühl ist nicht ganz so leicht zu verletzten, wie du vielleicht glauben möchtest!“  
„Hach, wie ich es sagte, du hältst dich-“  
„Und für was hältst _du_ mich?“  
James weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum er das fragt, doch ein Gefühl in seinem Innern möchte, dass er mehr von Christine hört als lockere Sprüche, dass er etwas hört, was er auch wirklich denkt.  
Sie ist irritiert von seiner Frage, scheint für einen kurzen Moment unsicher, doch wie er es von ihr kennt, fängt sie sich schnell wieder und entgegnet: „Für einen Geschäftspartner.“  
Diese Antwort ist knapper und sachlicher als erwartet und ohne das geringste bisschen Zynismus.  
Doch was hat er erwartet? Ein Geständnis, dass sie ihn für _einen Teil ihres Lebens hält, der ihr fehlt?_ Warum sollte sie das sagen?  
Außerdem kann er ihr ja gar nicht fehlen, schließlich sitzen sie ja gerade gemeinsam an einem Tisch, zu allem Überfluss auch noch bei Kerzenschein.  
„Wieso sagst du nichts mehr, ich habe dir doch nicht etwas die Sprache verschlagen?“  
Sie lächelt leicht doch der Kerzenschein zeichnet ihr Gesicht weicher, als ihre Frage klang.  
Er sagt immer noch nichts, stützt seinen Kopf in die Hände und seufzt.

„Christine, ich bin müde!“  
Unter sichtbarer Anstrengung, eher mental als körperlich, richtet er sich wieder auf, schaut ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen sind fragend, nicht unfreundlich, doch er muss schnell weiter reden, weil sonst vielleicht wieder eine dieser Anmerkungen kommen könnte, Anmerkungen die ihn kränken, die ihn eben _doch_ in seinem Ehrgefühl verletzten und gegen die er kämpfen muss.  
„Ich bin zu müde, so weiter zu reden, zu müde für Sarkasmus, Spott, Konkurrenzkämpfe und Bluffen. Heute nicht, bitte.“  
Nun schaut er wieder nach unten, der Wein in seinem Glas ist rot und leichte Wellen bilden sich auf der Oberfläche als Christine die Beine übereinander schlägt und gegen den Tisch stößt. Wenn Menschen oft ihre Sitzposition verändern heißt es, dass sie sich unwohl fühlen, weiß James. Fühlt sie sich unwohl wegen dem, was er gesagt hat?  
Er traut sich immer noch nicht, aufzuschauen, der Mut hat ihn verlassen.

Warum zur Hölle hat er auch all das gesagt?  
Das war quasi ein Blankoscheck für jegliche Art der Spöttelei die nun folgen würde.  
Doch die Frau ihm gegenüber bleibt still.  
Vorsichtig hebt er den Kopf wieder, richtet reflexartig seine Krawatte und verflucht sich im selben Moment dafür – das war eine Übersprungshandlung, die unterdrückte Nervosität anzeigt, das weiß er und bestimmt weiß Christine das auch.  
So ist sie nämlich und war es immer – intelligent, schlagfertig, manchmal viel zu schlagfertig für ihn. Er war oft erschöpft, damals. Doch hat sich das wirklich geändert?

Christine sieht ihn an und lächelt zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ein Lächeln, hinter dem nichts steckt als der Wille, nett zu sein, vielleicht sogar zu helfen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du müde bist. Du arbeitest hart. Du stehst hundertprozentig hinter deinem Team. Du opferst dich auf, auch wenn vielleicht niemand es merkt. Und deshalb bist du der perfekte Mensch für deinen Job – ich möchte deine Stelle nicht, ich könnte dich nie ersetzen.“

Mit diesen Worten beugt sie sich über den Tisch und zerrt seine Hand vom Krawattenknoten, den sie immer noch fest hielt, und hält sie kurz in der ihren.

„Ich bewundere dich für für den, der du bist, James,“, sie zwinkert ihm kurz zu, „was aber nicht heißt, dass ich im Folgenden sämtliche Gespräche zwischen uns zu einfach werden lasse!“


End file.
